Captain Spirit - Choices and Consequences
Several choices can be made throughout The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, though there is no post-game choice screen. In Episode 2 of Life is Strange 2, the player's Captain Spirit save file will be imported to the game, which will cause several minor dialogue and aesthetic changes throughout the episode. Choices Captain Spirit Outfit Headgear * You chose the mask. * You chose the helmet. Armor * You chose light armor. * You chose heavy armor. Colors * You chose dark colors. * You chose light colors. Breakfast * You arrived before Charles could call you. * You arrived after Charles reminded you once. * You arrived after Charles reminded you twice. * You arrived after Charles reminded you several times. Noctarious vs. Power Bear * You chose to destroy Noctarious. * You chose to spare Noctarious. * You didn't play with Noctarious and Power Bear. Shark-Stinger * You chose to intervene before Shark-Stinger could hit the pedestrian. * You chose to do nothing and let Shark-Stinger run over the pedestrian. * You didn't play with Shark-Stinger. Water Eater * You defeated the Water Eater. * You didn't face the Water Eater. Snowmancer * You rebuilt and destroyed Snowmancer. * You rebuilt, but didn't destroy Snowmancer. * You didn't rebuild Snowmancer. Mantroid's Planet * You visited Mantroid's home planet. * You didn't visit Mantroid's home planet. Beer Can Range * You took the recycling bin outside and set up the target range. * You took the recycling bin outside and didn't set up the target range. * You didn't take the recycling bin outside. Phone Call * You called the Reynolds' house and Claire picked up. * You called the Reynolds' house and someone else picked up. * You didn't call the Reynolds' house. Conversation with Claire * You avoided Claire's suspicion. * You made Claire semi-suspicious. * You made Claire very suspicious. Miscellaneous Choices * You completed Chris' superhero costume. * You shoveled snow off the driveway. * You decoded the map and found Captain Spirit's treasure. * You unlocked Charles' phone and played Hawt Dawg Man: Mustard Party 2. Consequences Captain Spirit * If Chris defeated Snowmancer: ** During her conversation with Chris, Claire will note that it "sounded like the 4th of July over here". * If Chris took the recycling bin outside: ** During her conversation with Chris, Claire will note the number of beer cans, adding to her suspicion. * If Chris didn't cover up his bruises: ** During her conversation with Chris, Claire will notice his bruises, potentially adding to her suspicion. Life is Strange 2 * Chris' costume choice will carry over to Life is Strange 2. ** Depending on Chris' armor color choice: *** If Chris chose colorful armor, Daniel Diaz will have blue face paint. *** If Chris chose dark armor, Daniel Diaz will have red face paint. ** If Chris didn't put on armor or bandages: *** Sean Diaz has the option of pointing out his bruises to him. * If Chris defeated Snowmancer: ** After breakfast, Claire will complain about Charles letting Chris play with fireworks again. ** While heading to the Eriksens' house, Sean can come across the broken snowman in their backyard. ** During their conversation, Chris will mention having "taken care" of Snowmancer to Sean. * If Chris defeated the Water Eater: ** While in the bathroom, Daniel will not complain about the water being too cold. ** Before driving to the Christmas market, Charles will thank Chris again for fixing the water heater. * Depending on whether Chris visited Mantroid's home planet: ** If he did, Chris will mention having failed to defeat Mantroid before to Sean. ** If he didn't, Chris will talk about wanting to visit Mantroid's planet. * Depending on whether Chris unlocked Charles' phone: ** If Chris achieved a score of over 800 on Hawt Dawg Man: Mustard Party 2, he will brag about beating Daniel's score at the Christmas market. * Depending on when Chris called the Reynolds' house: ** If Claire picked up, Sean can find her having the same conversation after breakfast. ** If someone else picked up, Sean can find Daniel breathing heavily into the phone as a prank. * Depending on Claire's level of concern after her conversation with Chris: ** During their conversation, Sean can mention Claire and Stephen having a talk with Charles to Chris. ** During his conversation with Sean in his truck, Charles can mention Claire and Stephen's visit. Category:Choices Category:Captain Spirit